Advanced Wraith
The Advanced Wraith is the upgraded (i.e. advanced) version of the Wraith. Available at level 10, and costing only 45,000 cubits to upgrade, the Advanced Wraith is virtually a steal. As an assault ship, it has the most starting health of all the escorts and can accommodate the most hull plates with a total of 5, and 6 weapon slots just so that no one thinks this ship is all armor only. This makes it the obvious choice for tank warriors, absorbing damage whilst the other ships do their thing. Upon advancement this ship gains: 2 weapons slots; 1 hull slot; 500 hull points; 7.1 per second to hull recovery; 16,000 durability; and 100 to power. There is a vast number of weaknesses however, that an Advanced Wraith pilot has to be aware of. Due to its enormous bulk, slow speed, and poor maneuverability, strike craft and faster moving Escort class ships can exploit the larger ship's inability to move around quickly. With a particularly large blind spot in the rear, and limited weapon flexibility, it is best not to travel alone, and have the support of faster escorts and/or strike craft to keep fast-moving enemies off while the Advanced Wraith targets the larger Colonial ships, where its deadly assortment of weapons work best. To play it safe, keeping some rapid-firing weapons would be helpful if the Advanced Wraith is without any kind of support and faced with swift enemies. All in all, while a seemingly difficult vessel to pilot due to its slow and cumbersome design, the Advanced Wraith, in the hands of an experienced pilot, is capable of wrecking untold havoc in the ranks of Colonial fleets. With its sheer firepower and ability to absorb obscene amounts of damage to reach its goal, it is without a doubt, an excellent choice. Just remember to treat it with love and respect. It's able to kill an Advanced Halberd, given practice. Update 53 has new content introduced to the Wraith, a special type of weapon with its own Slot placed in the heart of the assault escort mainly to wreck havoc against enemy capital ships (namely the Anti-Capital Nuke Launcher). A new type of system was also introduced to the Wraith, the C31-Recharge Module which increases the Base Power Points, and increasing both the effectiveness of Auxiliary Power Cells and Damage Control Systems, respectively based on their level upgrade. In-game Description "A recovered Wraith that has undergone extensive reconfiguration and reconstruction to incorporate the latest updates to Cylon ship manufacture and engineering techniques, resulting in a more powerful and effective combination of old and new. The Advanced Wraith's hull is stronger and more durable than the standard version, and it can mount additional weapon and hull systems." Available Paints * Default * Theia's Bane (this was a limited edition) Gallery Wraith No 08.png Wraith No 07.png Wraith No 06.png Wraith No 05.png Wraith No 04.png Wraith No 03.png Wraith No 02.png Wraith No 01.png Tips, Hints and Suggestions *The Wraith is said to be the top escort on the Cylon fleet to bring devastation against other escorts and especially Strikes, with its toughness, 5 hull slots, when properly equipped with the right setup, the Wraith could definitely fight off even a Gungnir and put up a fight from which will leave the Gungnir unscathed on their fight. *With its Tough armor rating of 30, when the Wraith is equipped with four level 15 Armor plating, it is said that it almost reached the Jormung's armor rating when also equipped with four level 15 Armor Plating, in addition to the Role system given to the Wraith, it can further be much effective upon absorbing more punishment than the Command Line class vessel, Hel. *A usual Hull setup for a Wraith players love to install on their ship is four Armor Plating, and 1 Damage Control System, given it is tougher than a Nidhogg base on armor rating, the effectiveness of Damage Control Paired with four armor plating is an effective combo against 4 Hull Platings and a Damage Control System. *Some players equip 2 Damage Control Systems, and 3 Armor Plating onto their Wraith, it is said that it consumes more power than usually installing it with 1 Damage Control System, thus they have also installed 2 Auxiliary Power Systems onto their Computer slot, rendering the Ship ineffective on buffs, but can last longer fights than any halberd escorts can do, with its high armor plating, the Halberd escort would have a hard time making a dent out of this beast's Armor before he can achieve victory, the Wraith would still have 20% of its hull while his opponent Halberd would almost clearly in near death. *Long Range Medium Cannon Battery weaponry are mostly the common weapon setup for a Wraith, this is in order to cope up with its slow speed, being it cunning makes it a formidable opponent against 3 to 5 strikes, although the Wraith cannot withstand an attack against more than 5 strikes in a long fight, it is rather recommended to install Short Rapid firing cannon battery towards the Wraith's Weapon systems in order to deal more DPS, and killing strikes fast that strays too near to the Wraith's broadside. *Engine Systems that recommended to be installed are 2 Turbo Boosters, but this is only for chasing something, rather equip 2 RCS Ducting to make use of what's left in its effectiveness on Avoidance, having 2 Gyro Stabilization installed in a slow turning Wraith would also be effective, as it can aim its front and broadsides against fast and agile strikes, and also winning a dogfight against another escort, especially Halberd. *Advance Flight Control systems is the best and suitable control flight system for the Wraith, in order to deter enemy strikes from exploiting its wide blindspots, the wraith can be put into a halt, leaving the strikes vulnerable and unable to increase their avoidance effectiveness by speeding up their usual speed or boost speed, bouncing off the wraith would mean death to them by having a negative impact onto their avoidance, an Experienced Escort pilot knows this strategy and use this to their advantage all the time. *It would cost around or more than 50,000 Merits to upgrade its C31-Module, the higher the upgrade level, the effective it will be using its Damage Control and Auxiliary Power systems. Category:Cylon Category:Cylon Ships Category:Cylon Escort Ships